[unreadable] [unreadable] The nervous system is an important target organ for heavy metals. These chemical substances tend to accumulate in the brain and cause long-term neurotoxic effects. The implementation of preventive programs in the workplaces has led to a decrease of occupational exposure to heavy metals, but environmental levels have increased, leading to a widening ubiquitous exposure. Given the increasing life expectancy and duration of working life, a growing concern is being raised regarding the possible long-term effects of heavy metals such as lead, mercury and manganese. New research has shown that adverse effects may occur at "low" exposure levels previously thought to be safe. This implies that there is a necessity for further high standard research on exposure-related health effects to allow preventive measures by governmental and regulatory agencies. This international workshop will offer a unique opportunity for an exchange of information between researchers, risk assessors, regulatory bodies, public health authorities and stakeholders. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]